


Les hommes qui ne voulaient pas mourir

by loufoqualov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loufoqualov/pseuds/loufoqualov
Summary: Deux hommes. Deux hommes si différents, et pourtant si semblables.L'un est détective, sociopathe, génie, taré, toxicomaneL'autre est sorcier, ancien mangemort, ancien espion, enfant d'un monde auquel il n'appartient plus, empli de regretsLes lieux, les dates, les mondes, rien ne les poussait à se rencontrer, et pourtant tout les poussait à se rencontrer. Depuis l'instant de leur naissance,depuis la naissance de leurs parents, de leurs grands-parents, du premier être, il était gravé quelque part dans les astres, quelque part dans la poussière, en lettres de néant, leur rencontre.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Première Partie

Première partie : Sherlock

Où l'on fait une étrange rencontre et mange du chinois

30 octobre 2016

19:34

-Ça y est, je le tiens !

John sursauta et lâcha son journal qui s’écrasa au sol dans un bruit mou. Tentant de dissimuler son AVC, il se tourna lentement vers la source de cette interruption, à savoir le grand Sherlock Holmes qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. Le docteur retint un rire lorsqu’il découvrit le plus célèbre détective d’Angleterre, voire du monde vêtu d’une robe de dentelle rouge plus que moulante, outrageusement maquillé et une perruque de boucles noires sur la tête (Sherlock, drag queen à ses heures perdues). Il faisait une femme très crédible, pensa John avec un sourire légèrement railleur. Excepté le fait qu’il était actuellement en train de retirer sa poitrine – ou plutôt les push-up qui la créaient.

Sherlock disparut dans sa chambre et en ressortit à peine quelques instant après, habillé d’un pantalon et d’une chemise aubergine, des résidus de maquillage encore accrochés au coin des paupières. Il attrapa son trench coat et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu viens John ? Dépêche-toi, il va encore nous filer entre les doigts !

-Mais, Sherlock, plaida le sus-nommé, Mary m’attend, et Rosie, je ne…

Le détective fit volte-face et planta son regard dans celui de son blogueur :

-Tu vas me laisser seul face à ce tueur en série multi-récidiviste qui veut ma peau ?

-...enfoiré de sociopathe manipulateur, grommela John en enfilant sa veste.

Le sociopathe en question eut un sourire en coin et feignit de n’avoir rien entendu.

-C’est parti pour un tour !

Et c'est ainsi que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson se retrouvèrent à trois heures du matin passées, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans cette position devenue si familière au cours des années.

Ils étaient cette fois en planque au n° 7 de Sutton Row, dans un petit appartement sous les toits censé être abandonné, mais qui présentait des traces de passage évidentes pour quiconque ayant deux yeux et sachant s'en servir. Du moins était-ce le point de vue de Sherlock, John n'y voyant pour sa part qu'un vieil appartement poussiéreux du quartier de Soho. Trois heures trente sonnèrent non loin, faisant sursauter le médecin qui avait commencé à s'assoupir. Le détective, qui lui était bien sûr resté alerte, lui lança un regard blasé. John finissait toujours par somnoler lorsque les planques s'éternisaient. Sherlock commençait d'ailleurs à remettre en question la véracité de ses informations, quand un craquement se fit entendre. Les deux acolytes se redressèrent, soudainement parfaitement éveillés, la main sur leur arme. La lumière du plafonnier s'alluma, les éblouissant l'espace d'un instant. Sa vue aussitôt retrouvés, Sherlock bondit hors de leur cachette, suivi par John.

La suite se passa très vite. Sherlock pointa son revolver sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci laissa tomber le sac de chinois qu'il tenait à la main et de sa manche droite surgit un long bâton de bois qu'il pointa sur son agresseur. De l'extrémité de ce bâton jaillit un jet de lumière rouge qui se dirigea vers Sherlock qui l'évita souplement et pressa la détente. Le coup partit, et l'homme tomba en arrière. Les deux compagnons se précipitèrent vers lui, Sherlock envoyant hors de portée de main le bâton de bois, et John s'agenouilla pour prendre le pouls de l'inconnu.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait prit garde de viser ce point spécifique au milieu de la poitrine – qu'il connaissait bien – et qui permettait d'immobiliser sa victime sans la tuer. Il interrogea muettement le médecin.

-Ça ira. La balle n'a atteint aucun organe vital, et son pouls est régulier. Il a juste besoin de soins. Je suppose que tu ne souhaite pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

-Baker Street fera l'affaire.

John hocha la tête.

Il était presque quatre heures trente du matin quand ils parvinrent à Baker Street, ayant bien galéré à trouver un taxi qui accepter une course de deux hommes en portant un troisième sanguinolent et « endormi » au beau milieu de la nuit. Il gravirent les deux étages qui les séparaient de l'ancienne chambre de John, tentant de maintenir l'inconnu dans une position relativement stable. Une fois qu'il fut allongé sur le lit, le blogueur reprit son rôle de médecin, chassant Sherlock de la pièce pour soigner son patient.

Le détective se retira en grommelant dans le salon, rechignant à laisser l'inconnu seul. En plus, il avait faim. Il hésita à réveiller Mrs Hudson, mais ne se sentant pas le courage de crier dans l'escalier, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Son regard se posa sur un sac en plastique blanc posé près de la porte, et son regard s'éclaira.

-John, tu es un génie, murmura-t-il.

John redescendit une demi-heure plus tard. Ses yeux lui piquaient et son estomac gargouillait. Il avait passé un temps fou à extraire la balle sans toucher d'organe. L'homme souffrirait sûrement le martyr quand il se réveillerait, malgré la dose de morphine qu'il lui avait injectée, mais il ne pouvait guère faire mieux.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il trouva Sherlock attablé dans le noir à la table de la cuisine, en train de manger la nourriture chinoise que le médecin avait pensé à ramener de chez l'inconnu. Le médecin sus-nommé eut un haussement de sourcil amusé, et se joignit à lui sans trop d'hésitations. Le détective paraissait songeur. Big Ben sonna cinq heures, et John abandonna l'idée de rentrer chez lui avant le lever du soleil.

-J'ai sorti la balle, tout s'est bien passé. Il devrait se réveiller dans six à sept heures, cinq s'il est très résistant.

Sherlock hocha la tête, et le silence tomba. La pièce était sombre, un réverbère de la rue projetant une unique ligne de lumière sur le tapis. Le ciel extérieur était encore d'un noir d'encre sans aucune lueur à l'horizon, et le soleil paraissait à cet instant une illusion bien lointaine. Il régnait une atmosphère douce de fin de nuit cotonneuse et imprégnée de miel, quand les paupières fatiguées deviennent deux lourds rideaux de théâtre qui ne tendent qu'à se fermer pour clore le spectacle, et l'on pourrait mourir là que cela ne serait pas grave, mourir doucement, délicatement, comme une chandelle que l'on souffle et qui émet encore quelques volutes de fumée, pendant ses derniers instants, comme pour s'accrocher sans conviction à cette vie qui lui a déjà échappé, et les volutes disparaissent, s'évaporent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, car elles n'ont jamais vraiment existé, de toutes manière, et quand bien même...

Sherlock observa un moment la figure douce de John, endormi dans son fauteuil. Abandonnant les restes du repas, il s'assit dans le sien et attrapa le bâton de bois qu'il avait récupéré à Sutton Row. Les déductions s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit, mais rien ne faisait sens. Cet homme était peut-être un fou ? Se prenait-il pour une sorte de magicien avec sa baguette magique ? Si c'était le cas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait sombré dans la folie, la baguette devant avoir une quarantaine d'années au minimum. Noire, 25cm environ, marques typiques de frottement régulier contre les vêtements... Plus une foule d'autres détails qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des marques d'usure à l'extrémité, comme si elle avait été en contact avec une source d'électricité.Des fragments de bois décolorés ou oxydés sur les côtés, comme touchés par des rayons de lumière très intense de façon régulière. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans le crâne du détective, sans qu'il parvienne à les relier par des liens logiques. C'était... frustrant. Il lui manquait une donnée.


	2. Deuxième Partie

Deuxième partie : Severus

Où l'on se réveille avec un affreux mal de tête

31 octobre 2016

06:53

Le soleil se levait à peine, se hissant péniblement sur les toits de Londres, quand l'inconnu se réveilla. D'abord, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sentait une infâme migraine pulser tout contre ses tempes dans un rythme bien plus rapide que celui de son cœur. Il tendit un bras dans le but d'appeler à lui par un informulé un flacon de motion anti-mal de tête, mais une douleur effroyable lui déchira l'abdomen, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa alors d'un bond , et dut se mordre la lèvre au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il n'était pas chez lui. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Le matelas était plus mou, l'air était plus sec. Il se trouvait dans une chambre que n'éclairait que les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer le brouillard extérieur, meublée simplement d'une commode dénuée de tout objet personnel, d'une armoire en pin, et du lit double dans lequel il reposait.

Il passa sa main sous son oreiller, et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent, se mettent au diapason du rythme de sa migraine dans une symphonie tout droit venue des tréfonds des enfers.

Il n'avait pas sa baguette.

L'homme se força à se calmer et à analyser la situation.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre, de toute évidence pas chez lui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être rentré chez lui après avoir été chercher à emporter au traiteur du coin de la rue. Il y avait deux hommes dans son appartement. Un grand aux cheveux noirs, et un plus petit, à l'allure d'ancien militaire, tous deux blancs de peau. Ils lui avaient pointé une arme dessus, et il avait répliqué avec un petrificus. Ensuite, il ne se souvenait plus. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, entourée par un bandage, qu'il défit en partie. Il avait une blessure juste sous le sternum, qui lui arracha un sifflement de douleur au contact de l'air. La plaie était propre cependant, et le bandage était bien fait. Qui que ce soit qui l'ait amené ici, il l'avait bien soigné, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de lui faire du mal. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Il se relâcha un peu – rien qu'un peu par contre, restant toujours sur ses gardes.

Après avoir analysé toutes les options qui se présentaient à lui, et compte tenu de son état, il finit par décider d'aller trouver les propriétaires de la maison, ou au moins de tenter de rentrer chez lui. Au vu des soins qu'il avait reçu, il semblait évident qu'il se trouvait chez des moldus, et bénéficiait donc d'un avantage considérable sur eux.

Il se leva, tituba en sentant une explosion de douleur dans son ventre. Des étoiles naquirent et moururent derrière ses paupières. Il avança péniblement, mais toujours parfaitement silencieux, et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était torse nu. Une chemise blanche, pas la sienne, était pliée sur une chaise. Il l'attrapa et l'enfila sans se poser de questions, puis ouvrit la porte. Là, un escalier. Il le descendit doucement, sans qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappe sur son passage. Au bout d'une volée de marches, il aperçut derrière une porte entr'ouverte ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Dans le couloir près de la porte, appuyé sur le mur comme s'il l'attendait, un harpon encore couvert de sang séché était posé. Il l'attrapa, tentant de ne pas penser à ce que ces moldus avaient bien pu faire avec. L'adrénaline se mit à courir dans ses veines, et la douleur dans ses tempes et sa poitrine sembla s'endormir légèrement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha de la porte, retenant sa respiration. Et soudain, il poussa la porte et entra, brandissant devant lui son arme de fortune.


	3. Troisième Partie

Troisième partie : Sherlock

Où l'on ne comprend plus rien sur l'homme qu'on a failli tuer

31 octobre 2016

06:50

Sherlock avait fini par s'endormir – oh, pas tout à fait, bien sûr. Avec un inconnu dans la maison, censé par ailleurs détenir des informations sur un meurtre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir profondément. Il avait tout de même somnolé, un œil et une oreille toujours alerte et son fidèle Umarex à portée de main, comptant sur le fait que l'homme ne pouvait pas se réveiller avant cinq heures au moins. Il se réveilla sous les coups de sept heures trente. La pièce sortait doucement de sa pénombre, semblant s'étirer comme un animal que les premiers rayons de soleil printanier tirent de son sommeil de plomb. Les objets, les formes, tout se distordait, se détendait, et tout semblait possible, sous fond de clair-obscur, la lumière tentant de chasser les ombres, mais celles-ci s'accrochaient, les sales bêtes, teigneuses, refusant obstinément de laisser leur petit coin de paradis à la lumière, qui pourtant, elles le savaient, finirait par gagner. Et elle, ne savait-elle pas qu'elle laisserait aussi la place aux ombres une fois le soir venu ? Ils devaient tous avoir l'habitude, pourtant. C'était la même lutte, jour après jour, à chaque révolution de soleil – ou de lune, selon le point de vue.

Vous en conviendrez avec moi, cela ne ressemblait guère à Holmes, toutes ces considérations métaphysiques, mais que voulez-vous, il était fatigué ce matin. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il envisagea la possibilité de se lever pour se faire un café, y renonça, la reconsidéra, puis la remit finalement de côté pour reprendre la baguette de bois qui l'intriguait tant. Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence seulement troublé par la lourde respiration de John encore assoupi.

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, réveillant le médecin et faisant sursauter Sherlock – un exploit en soi. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait l'inconnu, un harpon tendu vers eux. Sherlock se leva aussitôt, revolver à la main, et John fit de même, un peu moins vivement peut-être, étant donné son réveil plus que récent. Un duel de regard s'engagea alors entre l'inconnu et le détective, chacun fixant l'autre du regard dans une vaine tentative pour reprendre contrôle de la situation. Au bout d'un instant, Sherlock finit par baisser son arme, ayant rapidement évalué le pourcentage de chance que l'individu avait de s'en tirer avec une blessure comme celle-ci, à deux contre un qui plus est. John le suivit dans son mouvement et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Si Sherlock baissait son arme, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à craindre. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes.

Holmes s'assit à son tour et observa l'homme pour la première fois. Il «était grand, plus ou moins de sa taille, lui semblait-il, assez mince. Il portait un simple pantalon de toile noir et sa chemise blanche ouverte laissait voir un torse musclé et couvert de cicatrices en tout genre, entouré d'un bandage blanc. Le détective parvint à déduire la provenance de certaines des marques, mais la majorité lui restaient inconnues, fait qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'y connaissait pourtant, en matière d'armes et de blessures.

De longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés par les récents évènements encadraient son visage pâle où brillaient deux perles noires bordées d'épais cils de la même couleur. En toute objectivité, il fallait reconnaître que l'homme avait un certain charme, dans le genre ténébreux. Peut-être pas conformes aux canons actuels, mais la dureté de ses traits combinée à son charisme magnétique lui donnait une classe toute aristocratique, doublée d'un petit quelque chose en plus, indéfinissable et insaisissable. Mais plus que tout, l'inconnu émanait l'intelligence, et c'est cela qui captiva Sherlock.

Les déductions s'enchaînaient dans la tête du détective, tant sur le caractère de cet inconnu que sur sa vie. Une enfance malheureuse, un parent absent, ou décédé, probablement la mère... Un moment de bonheur, vers les onze ans... pourquoi ? Et après ? Encore une fois, cette impression que quelque chose lui manquait, une information-clé, comme avec le bâton de bois, posé d'ailleurs sur la table basse à côté de lui. C'était frustrant au possible !

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit John, ramenant Sherlock à la réalité.

L'homme ne bougea pas.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Pourquoi vous- répondrais-je ?

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler. Sa voix était rauque, probablement à cause du sommeil, et grave comme un grondement de tonnerre. Sherlock braqua à nouveau son Umarex sur lui.

-Allons, soyez coopératif, cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

L'inconnu leva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Lloyd Barclay.

-Quel est votre vrai nom .

Il soupira.

-Severus Snape.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, satisfait.

-Que savez-vous, Severus Snape ?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. Que savait-il... sur quoi ? La douleur dans ses tempes avait repris, plus forte encore qu'auparavant.

-Qui êtes-vous, de toute manière ?

Il se sentait incroyablement las, tout à coup. Son bras qui tenait le harpon s'affaissa légèrement.

-Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

-John Watson.

Face à l'absence de réaction de Snape, Sherlock ajouta :

-Détective consultant.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Sherlock se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil, les mains jointe et les doigts pointés vers le ciel, les yeux plissés et le regard fixe.

-Que savez-vous... de X-ray 71 ?

Snape haussa un sourcil (l'autre hein, pas toujours le même) et poussa un soupir.

-Jamais entendu parler.

Le détective se renfonça dans son siège, songeur. Ses pupilles se voilèrent.

-Sherlock ? Sherlock !

Le sus-nommé grogna, dérangé dans sa réflexion.

-Il ne sait rien. Vous pouvez partir, finit-il en s'adressant à Severus qui n'avait pas bougé. John le regarda sans comprendre.

-Sérieusement ? Genre tu lui as tiré un balle dessus, on l'a ramené ici dans la nuit, j'ai passé une plombe à l'opérer dans mon ancienne chambre parce que môsieur ne voulait pas l'amener à St Barth, tout ça pour rien ?!?

Le détective se contenta de lui jeter un coup d’œil agacé avant de plonger dans son palais mental. Le médecin se tourna vers Snape et se leva d'un bond. Le blessé avait le teint livide, le harpon gisant au sol et les mains crispées autour de sa plaie qui s'était remise à saigner. John se précipita vers lui, le soutenant à l'instant où ses jambes cédaient sous son poids.

-Ça... ça va, je vais rentrer chez moi...

-Que nenni mon cher. Vous n'êtes absolument pas en état. Vous étiez censé ne vous réveiller que dans cinq heures, je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible que...

Mais l'homme était déjà évanoui. Avec un grognement, le blogueur le releva.

-Sherlock, viens m'aider ! Bordel, Sherlock !

Ils finirent par l'installer dans la chambre du détective, ne se sentant pas la force de remonter un étage, puis John rentra chez lui et Sherlock se replongea dans son palais mental afin de tenter de résoudre son enquête, maintenant éclairée d'un jour nouveau. Mais Snape revenait sans cesse lui hanter les pensées. Il était sûr de deux choses : l'homme ne savait rien, et il n'était absolument pas fou.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que la baguette de bois avait disparu, emportant avec elle son mystérieux propriétaire, ne laissant là-bas qu'une chambre vide... Bizarrement, Sherlock en conçut une étrange déception.

Il résolut l'affaire en deux jours, John la publia sur son blog sous le nom de _L'affaire du majordome doré_ , comme le détective s'y était attendu, mais il n'y dit pas un mot de Severus Snape. La vie reprit son cours, entre enquêtes et cocaïne. Mais le sociopathe ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Dans la salle des enquêtes de son palais mental, il continua instinctivement de classer cette affaire parmi les non résolues.


	4. Quatrième Partie

Quatrième partie : Sherlock

Où l'on est triste sans savoir pourquoi

7 janvier 2017

07:37

Deux mois plus tard, Sherlock est perturbé. Cette affaire continue à lui tourner dans la tête. Il arrive souvent qu'il se réveille la nuit avec le nom de Severus sur les lèvres. Ce fut le cas ce matin-là, le matin du 7 janvier. Le détective s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et encore ce visage derrière les paupières. Il pesta. Il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar. Ou de rêve d'ailleurs. Le rêve était un processus inconscient qui se nourrissait des sentiments et des peurs. Il n'y avait pas d'inconscient chez Sherlock Holmes. Ni de sentiments, ni de peurs.

Le détective se leva en maugréant, en boxer et entouré de sa couette. Il se dirigea vers le salon, attrapant au passage une vieille bouteille de lait et en but une gorgée, son ordinateur sur les genoux, passant ses mails en revue. Pas d'enquête. Il jeta un regard de convoitise vers le manteau de la cheminée où trônait sa seringue, prévoyant de se replonger dans une des affaires classées sans suite de 1895 et voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer, mais la sonnette retentit, l'arrachant à ses projets. Des pas montèrent l'escalier. John. Et en effet, c'est lui qui pénétra dans la pièce. Bingo ! U win ! Sherlock s'ennuyait.

« rasé de près repas avec Mary et un couple d'amis ce soir projette d'acheter une voiture Rosie a mangé des carottes ce matin »

Le sociopathe chassa ces déductions d'un geste de la main. John s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Alors, ton enquête ?

-Résolue. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Comment... Non, laisse tomber, soupira le médecin. Tu te souviens de cet homme, Severus Snape, sur qui tu avais tiré pendant l'affaire du majordome doré, il y a deux mois ?

-Vaguement.

Menteur. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Ça hantait en quelque sorte son esprit depuis des mois. Phénomène qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, d'ailleurs. La frustration de ne pas avoir résolu le mystère qui l'entourait, sans aucun doute.

-Il a été retrouvé mort. Assassiné, on présume. Mais ce sont des circonstances étranges... Je l'ai lu, il y avait un encadré dans le _Times_.

Pour on-ne-sait quelle raison, le cœur du détective se serra. Snape emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

A cet instant, la sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Lestrade.

Sherlock attrapa son manteau et dévala l'escalier, suivi de John, et sauta les dernières marches pour atterrir devant l'inspecteur qui s'apprêtait à monter.

-n° 7, Sutton Row ?

-Je...euh oui, c'est exact, mais comment...

Mais Holmes était déjà parti.

***

Cet appartement, encore. Cette fois envahi de policiers, médecins légistes, Anderson et Donovan (qui avaient encore couché ensemble hier, mais le sociopathe s'abstint pour une fois de tout commentaire) et autres qui pullulaient , remplissant la pièce de la rumeur infernale de leurs conversations futiles. La plèbe de Scotland Yard agglutinée comme des mouches autour d'une charogne. Sherlock remarqua immédiatement le drap blanc recouvrant une forme allongée au sol. Il détourna les yeux. Ensuite seulement, il constata l'état de l'appartement. Tout était détruit, les lattes du parquet saillaient par endroit comme les omoplates d'un cadavre. Le détective se coupa du monde extérieur et commença à examiner la pièce. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il jura intérieurement. Ses déductions ne valaient rien, quelque chose clochait. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas manifester son agacement, et se dirigea vers le corps. Il frissonna. Sa main trembla imperceptiblement quand elle souleva le drap. Et soudain, ce fut réel. Le corps de Severus était là, dénué de vie, et cet homme si mystérieux, si fort, était en cet instant si... mort. Totalement, irrémédiablement mort. C'était bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus. Et pour la première fois, Sherlock eut envie de vomir. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais cela le perturba fortement.

Il commença à examiner le corps. De longues entailles déchiraient la peau pâle, presque translucide. John s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-La mort remonte à quatre heures. Cause du décès : perte de sang importante. Sherlock, à quoi sont dues ces blessures ?

Le détective ouvrit la bouche pour répondre... Puis la referma, s'apercevant soudain qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. De plus en plus énervé, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, son long manteau et un John interloqué dans son sillage.

Le médecin sauta dans le taxi à l'instant où celui-ci démarrait. Holmes gardait les yeux rivés sur le paysage londonien qui défilait derrière la vitre. Un silence pesant tomba. Il tomba, littéralement. L'instant d'avant, c'était cette petite pièce emplie de gens et de leur bruit, et la rue, dehors, et puis là, soudain, comme ayant dégringolé du ciel, le silence, moite et asphyxiant.

-Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un coup d’œil agacé. Le taxi s'arrêta, et le blogueur fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant sa maison.

-Mary t'attends.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais finit par s'en abstenir. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il allait rentrer à Baker Street et passer des heures à réfléchir, peut-être (sûrement) avec l'assistance d'une quelconque substance, et le médecin qu'il était ne souhaitait pas voir cela.

-A plus Sherlock. Appelle-moi si tu comptes mourir.

Vexé, le John. Mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale du sociopathe en cet instant. Sa préoccupation principale, c'était pourquoi il s'était senti aussi mal en voyant ce corps. Ça, ça lui tournait dans la tête. Le véhicule redémarra et s'arrêta à nouveau devant le 221B. Sherlock sortit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il poussa la porte, ne prenant pas garde à Mrs Hudson, et monta les escaliers. C'était quoi, cette impression de lourdeur dans le côté gauche de sa poitrine ? Il arriva devant la porte du salon. Sa bouche était sèche. Il n'aurait jamais la réponse au mystère qui entourait cet homme. Severus Snape. Il poussa la porte. Severus Snape était assis dans son salon, dans le fauteuil de John.

Severus Snape était assis dans son salon.

Severus Snape.

Severus Snape?!


	5. Cinquième Partie

Cinquième partie : Sherlock

Où plus rien ne fait sens

7 janvier 2017

09:23

Sherlock cligna des yeux. L'homme ne disparut pas. Cet homme dont il examinait le cadavre une heure auparavant. Il était là, mal en point certes, mais bien vivant. Et encore une fois, IL NE CROYAIT PAS AUX FANTOMES.

A pas prudents, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y assit lentement, sans lâcher Snape du regard. L'homme était assis, droit dans le fauteuil à motif écossais, malgré le sang qui lui recouvrait le visage et les vêtements. Le détective reconnu encore la trace laissée par son doigt sur la joue de Severus. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux bleus, et l'instant s'étira dans le temps. Le silence tomba, et les cœurs continuèrent à battre, et le sang continua à couler, dans les veines pour l'un, hors des veines pour l'autre. Et enfin, Severus parla, d'une voix ferme, mais imperceptiblement fendue, brisée en son centre. Et ce qu'il dit là, il ne l'avait jamais dit, et se promit de ne plus jamais prononcer ces mots qui lui déchiraient la gorge et les entrailles, ces mots qui le mettaient à nu, qui le rendait vulnérable, si vulnérable.

-J'ai besoin d'aide.


	6. Sixième Partie

Sixième partie : Severus

Où l'on brûle

2 mai 1998

15:25

le feu. les flammes. partout. dans son cœur aussi. tout le monde est mort. l'homme en noir tourne le dos aux flammes et s'en va. le maître a appelé, donc il y va. il ne fuit pas, jamais. il sait qu'il va mourir. mais quelle importance ? tout le monde est mort. la cabane, dont les flancs éraflés par l'eau noire du lac soupirent. le maître est là. il parle, et Severus le hait. de toute son âme. un peu plus à chaque seconde. le feu brûle aussi ici, dans sa poitrine. tout le monde est mort. lui aussi, il va mourir. il va mourir sans avoir rien pu dire au garçon. alors il supplie, il implore. laissez-moi aller chercher le garçon. laissez-moi...

mais il est là, lui aussi. il a perçu l'espace d'un instant un éclair vert dans les yeux du monstre qui lui fait face. ces yeux... il veut les revoir, une dernière fois. ceux de sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'il ait jamais eu.

le monstre lève sa baguette. avada kedavra. il s'effondre. et il a dans sa main droite un flacon de larmes-souvenirs. le gamin arrive. prend les larmes. et il voit ses yeux. puis il meurt. il part.

un lieu indéterminé. blanc. c'est un voyage sans issue. tout est blanc, là-bas. il y a des ombres autour de lui. tant d'ombres. il monte un escalier. il sait où il va, où il est supposé aller, où on l'attend.

il entre dans une pièce. il connais les légendes. il sait que dans cette pièce se trouvent toutes les personnes pour qui il a compté et qui comptent pour lui.

la pièce est vide. il n'y a personne. et Severus jure qu'à cet instant, il meurt un peu. et les regrets l'assaillent. il aurait dû aimer. il aurait dû prendre le temps. maintenant c'est trop tard.

et puis, lentement, il revit. il ressuscite. appelez cela comme vous voulez. en tout cas, il est là, et son cœur bat dans sa poitrine. de nouveau là, sur ce sol dur dans cette cabane misérable, et il pleure. il pleure comme il n'a jamais pleuré, il pleure sur sa vie qui a été si vaine, si dépourvue de chaleur. il pleure parce qu'il vit, alors que tant d'autres sont morts. il pleure parce qu'il aurait dû mourir.

Et puis, petit à petit, il reprend conscience. Il n'est pas mort. Il est là. Il respire. Son cœur bat. Son cœur bat.

Son

Cœur

Bat.

Son

cœur

bat

son

cœur

cœur

cœur

cœur

Il court, à présent. Il s'approche du château. Et là, il les voit. Le monstre et Harry. Ils se battent. Le monstre se décompose, se délite. Il disparaît. Cris. Joies. Deuils. Severus tourne le dos et se renfonce dans la forêt. Il disparaît lui aussi. Mais avant de partir, il croise le regard d'Harry. Et ce n'est pas Lily qu'il voit. Lily est morte, et son souvenir a été emporté avec les morceaux du monstre. Il n'est plus amoureux d'elle. L'a-t-il jamais vraiment été ? Il avait tant envie de l'aimer, de la chérir, mais l'aimait-il vraiment ? Non. Il le sait maintenant. En une seconde, la vérité est faite, comme une évidence. Inutile de se leurrer, de se bander les yeux. Il dit adieu à tout un pan de son histoire. Il s'en va dans la forêt. Harry ne dira rien. Car il n'y a rien à dire

il

n'y

a

rien

à

dire.

Rien

à

dire


	7. Septième Partie

Septième partie : Sherlock

Où l'on apprend le monde

7 janvier 2017

09:32

-Impossible.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Un monde magique ? Une guerre ? Une résurrection ? Cet homme était fou. Sauf que le détective savait très bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Comment expliquer tout ça ? Tant de choses seraient plus claires en tenant compte de cette explication. C'était ça, la donnée manquante. Vu sous cet angle, tout faisait sens. Il pouvait déduire beaucoup plus de choses.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Sherlock n'était pas complètement fermé à l'existence de mondes parallèles ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il avait seulement besoin de preuves. Comme il le disait lui-même, quand on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que ça puisse sembler, doit être la vérité.

-Prouvez-le.

Severus haussa les sourcils. Prouver ses pouvoirs ? Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir faire cela un jour.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je peux lire dans vos pensées, ou...

-Non. Je sais le faire aussi, et je ne suis pas sorcier.

Le maître des Potions leva un sourcil, sarcastique.

-Ça, j'en doute fort.

Sherlock inspira :

-Enfance malheureuse, une mère aimante, mais soumise, père violent. Une amie, une seule, dans votre quartier, même rang social que vous. Elle avait une sœur qui vous détestait, sûrement par jalousie. Vous étiez amoureux de votre am – non, vous ne l'étiez pas, vous croyiez l'être. Vous avez vécu des événements traumatisants, torture, sûrement pendant cette guerre dont vous parliez, vous vous êtes enfui après, vous êtes totalement isolé et vous n'avez personne, ni famille, ni ami. Vous vous droguez de temps en temps, pour oublier je suppose, mais vous n'en prenez plus depuis quelques mois. Vous fréquentiez souvent les bars gay de Soho, mais ça aussi, cela fait deux mois que vous n'y êtes plus allé. Ai-je tort ?

Severus dut faire appel à tout son self-control (sev-control, clin d’œil à ma bella) acquit au cours de ses années d'espionnage pour ne pas manifester son ahurissement. Mais qui était cet homme ? Il n'était pas un sorcier, et puis il n'avait senti aucune tentative d'intrusion au niveau de ses barrières mentales. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir tout ça ! Sa consommation de cocaïne n'était connue de personne, son dealer était sous Serment Inviolable. Le sorcier était trop perturbé pour penser à tenter la légilimancie sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Comment... Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-Je ne devine jamais, répondit Sherlock, agacé. J'observe. Et je déduis. C'est mon métier. Je suis détective consultant. Le seul au monde.

Severus hocha la tête, toujours perturbé.

-Faites apparaître quelque chose.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux, avant de se rappeler de quoi parlait le détective.

-Que voulez-vous voir ?

-Hum... Lisez dans mes pensées et faites apparaître ce que vous y voyez, répondit Sherlock avec un rictus ironique.

L'ancien espion leva un sourcil, et plongea dans l'esprit du détective.

Soudain, apparut dans la pièce un pirate, suivi d'un hérisson, un chien roux, et un homme vêtu d'un haut-de-forme et d'un costume fin XIXème se battant avec un autre homme vêtu d'une couronne et d'une traîne. Tous disparurent immédiatement et Severus sortit de l'esprit du détective qui le fixait, l'air songeur. Ce qui l'avait le plus surprit, cependant, ce n'était pas tant l'apparition d'un pirate dans son salon, mais plutôt l'intrusion qu'il avait senti dans son esprit. Cette présence qui avait fouillé chaque recoin de sa tête, dans ses souvenirs, dans sa mémoire. C'était perturbant, mais... pas désagréable, à bien y réfléchir. L'intrusion avait, sans être tendre, été assez douce.

Sherlock se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Et donc, comment se fait-il que vous soyez là, devant moi, alors que j'ai examiné votre cadavre il y a une heure à l'autre bout de la ville ?

-J'ai été attaqué par des Mangemorts, mes anciens « amis ». Ils n'ont pas très bien prit l'annonce de ma trahison. Il semblerait que les quelques survivants ayant échappé aux mailles de notre justice ont retrouvé ma trace, après toutes ces années. Je suppose qu'ils ont tenu à se venger. J'ai senti leur présence avant même qu'ils aient passé le seuil de la porte. J'étais prêt. Nous nous sommes battus (il indiqua le sang qui tâchait sa chemise d'un geste de la main). Je les ai éliminés (et Sherlock commença à reconsidérer l'appartenance de ce sang à Severus). J'ai fait semblant de succomber à mes blessures. Sûrement leurs... collègues vont débarquer dans mon appartement quand vos hommes seront partis. Il était essentiel qu'ils me croient mort. Sinon, ils reviendraient. J'ai créé un faux cadavre à partir de vêtements. A l'heure qu'il est, vos camarades de la morgue doivent contempler un tas de tissu. Je ne peux pas maintenir un sort à distance indéfiniment. Ensuite, j'ai transplané jusqu'ici – je me suis téléporté en quelque sorte, expliqua Snape.

-Comment avez-vous survécu ? En 1998 ? Ou bien la résurrection est quelque chose de courant dans votre monde ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Personne ne survit à un avada. Enfin, quand je dis personne... Bref. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à pourquoi j'ai survécu. Je pense que Voldemort ne pouvait plus tuer. Tuer, tuer de sang-froid, en regardant sa victime droit dans les yeux, il n'y a que les humains qui peuvent le faire. C'est la chose la plus humaine qui existe. Et Voldemort n'était plus assez humain pour cela.

Un silence songeur accueilli ses paroles. Les deux interlocuteurs se turent un instant, considérant ce qu'il venait de se dire. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock reprit :

-Quel âge avez-vous alors ? Votre guerre s'est terminée en 98, vous aviez sûrement la trentaine. Presque vingt ans se sont écoulés, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans.

-Eh bien... J'ai une théorie pour cela aussi. De toute évidence, l'avada ne m'a pas tué. Mais un sort d'une telle puissance n'a pas pu être sans conséquence. Il a déréglé mon horloge biologique et l'a considérablement ralenti. J'ai vécu cinquante-sept ans, mais j'ai le corps d'un homme du quarante ans. Je vieillis dix fois plus lentement que la moyenne.

Le détective hocha la tête, semblant absorber les informations.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Bonne question...

Severus se pencha en avant et joignit les mains. Presque inconsciemment, le détective adopta la même posture. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous... depuis notre rencontre, il y a quelques mois... Je me suis renseigné à votre sujet. Vous comprenez, il est rare que je me fasse tirer dessus, puis kidnapper, mais que l'on me soigne et qu'on me laisse partir sans tenter de me tuer.

« Quand j'ai transplané en urgence, c'est étrangement le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé...

A cet instant, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. L'ancien espion se leva précipitamment, mais Sherlock lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Mrs Hudson fit irruption dans la pièce et ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à son locataire lorsqu'elle aperçut le sorcier.

-Ah, vous avez un client... Mais dans quel état est-il encore, celui-là ! Que lui as-tu fait Sherlock ?

Severus leva un sourcil, peu habitué à autant de familiarité.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Mrs Hudson ?

-Greg est en bas, il a l'air dans tous ses états, il veut vous voir.

-Greg ?

-L'inspecteur Lestrade, soupira la logeuse en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut vous soigner, mon bon monsieur, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Severus, qui leva son deuxième sourcil, peu habitué aussi à ce qu'on l'appelle « mon bon monsieur »

-Ce n'est pas mon sang.

La vieille femme leva à son tour les sourcils ((ça fait beaucoup de lever de sourcils, je sais)

-Mais où l'as-tu trouvé, Sherlock, grommela-t-elle en sortant. Je fais monter l'inspecteur.


	8. Huitième Partie

Huitième Partie : Severus

Où l'on commence à faire confiance

7 janvier 2017

11:11

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, les deux hommes se levèrent. Sûrement Lestrade était là à cause de la disparition du corps, et il y avait pas mal de chances qu'il reconnaisse Severus. Il fallait donc que celui-ci disparaisse le temps de l'entretien.

-Allez dans ma chambre. Vous connaissez le chemin. Et prenez une chemise propre dans ma garde-robe.

L'ancien espion hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce à l'instant où l'inspecteur y entrait. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sherlock et se dirigea vers l'armoire, dans laquelle in saisit une chemise aubergine. Par chance, le détective et lui faisaient la même taille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour laver le sang déjà à moitié séché sur son torse et ses avants-bras. Il avait un peu menti en disant que ce n'était pas son sang. Ça ne l'était pas majoritairement. Mais le combat avait été rude, à six contre un, et il s'en était sorti avec quelques égratignures, qu'il nettoya soigneusement. Ce faisant, il effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice laissée par la balle tirée par le détective, deux mois plus tôt. Il frissonna.

Après avoir enfilé l'autre chemise, il décida de se désillusionner pour revenir dans le salon et suivre le cours de la discussion. Il passa par la cuisine, dont la porte était restée ouverte et s'adossa silencieusement au montant de la cheminée. L'inspecteur parlait d'un ton précipité, passant régulièrement une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux gris.

-...à n'y rien comprendre. Le cadavre était là, il était mort, bien mort, on a vérifié au moins trois fois, et John aussi l'a confirmé, et puis soudain, il n »y avait plus que des vêtements. Un tas de vieilles nippes, c'est tout ce qu'il restait de lui ! En vingt ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Sherlock, on a besoin de ton aide, tout le monde est largué là.

Sherlock prit un air songeur et Severus se demanda s'il allait le dénoncer ou pas. Pourquoi garderait-il son secret ? Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le protéger, lui, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou si peu ?

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

La voix du détective claqua dans le silence qui était tombé.

-Eh bien... Retrouver cet homme ! Enfin, ce cadavre ! Ou au moins nous donner une explication !

-L'affaire me semble plutôt évidente. Il semble évident que l'homme est bien mort. J'en suis témoin, John aussi, même Anderson vous le confirmera, si cela peut servir à quelque chose. Donc, quelqu'un est venu et a dérobé le corps à la morgue. Êtes-vous certain qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans la pièce ?

-Euh... non, nous nous sommes absentés quelques instants je crois, mais...

-Voilà, affaire réglée. Cherchez du côté de ses meurtriers. Il est probable qu'ils se soient aperçu qu'ils avaient laissé un indice quelconque sur le cadavre qui permettrait de les identifier et ils sont venu détruire les preuves. Ne vous embêtez pas à rechercher l'homme, ils ont sûrement brûlé le corps à l'heure qu'il est.

Lestrade était prit au dépourvu, et Severus ricana intérieurement. Il était clair qu'il était venu sans attendre de réponse immédiate de la part du détective.

-Tu... Tu ne viens pas alors ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Chercher les meurtriers ? Je verrai ça demain. J'ai des choses à faire.

Après quelques balbutiements, l'inspecteur finit par baisser les bras et sortit de la pièce. Sherlock alla fermer la porte, et Severus, une fois certain qu'ils étaient seuls, leva le sort de désillusion. Il sourit légèrement quand le détective sursauta une fois de plus et lui lança un regard assassin.

-Ah, vous êtes là.

-Je... Je vous remercie, de ne pas lui avoir révélé ma présence.

Le détective se contenta de hocher la tête et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Severus posa sa baguette sur la table encombrée de papiers et se tourna lui aussi vers la fenêtre. De là où il était, il avait un gros plan sur les yeux du détectives qui fixaient le vide d'un air absent. Il avait de beaux yeux, d'un bleu très clair tirant sur le gris, mais parsemés en leur centre de minuscules éclats d'or qui capturaient les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient le brouillard ambiant. Une mèche de cheveux noirs et bouclés tombait sur son front et caressait sa peau pâle, et inconsciemment presque, Severus eut une envie irrépressible de remettre la mèche derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire, d'effleurer la peau lisse et laiteuse de cet homme magnifique.

Le sorcier connaissait le désir. Il avait déjà désiré, des hommes, des femmes, des autres, des silhouettes effleurées et perdues dans l'obscurité des boites bondées. Il s'était déjà retrouvé au lit avec ces formes, qui, quelques minutes avant, faisaient vibrer le sol des bars de la musique de leurs pas dansants, et il les avait désiré, tous ces gens dont il n'avait jamais su le nom. Et il s'était déjà réveillé auprès d'eux, sans se souvenir de les avoir tant voulus. Il savait ce qu'était le désir. Et il désirait cet homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, le regard vague, cet homme auquel il n'avait cessé de penser depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, cet homme dont il s'était imaginé le corps sous tous les angles, cet homme si diablement beau et intelligent. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, rien que du désir. Mais Severus n'était pas stupide. Il avait lu dans l'âme du détective, et ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait convaincu que son envie de lui ne serait jamais payée de retour. Alors, il retint son geste. Il n'effleura pas sa peau. Il n'invita pas l'autre à répondre, à s 'abandonner à lui comme il l'aurait souhaité. Car l'autre ne le désirait pas.


	9. Neuvième partie

Neuvième Partie : Greg

Où l'on part à la rescousse de son ami

7 janvier 2017

11:19

Greg redescendit l'escalier, bougon. Il avait cru que Sherlock aurait réagit à une affaire comme celle-là, que ça l'aurait intéressé. Mais non, il lui avait sorti une belle explication et l'avait congédié sur un « j'ai des choses à faire » Mais quoi à faire ? Il n'avait pas d'enquêtes en ce moment, il en était sûr. Alors voilà qu'il repartait, l'affaire sur les bras, et la moitié de Scotland Yard qui refusait de s'approcher de la morgue, hurlant au fantôme. Greg soupira. Son métier n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Mrs Hudson sortit de chez elle à l'instant où il passait devant sa porte.

-Alors, il a accepté l'enquête ?

-Non, grogna l'interpellé. Il avait l'air bizarre, il m'a renvoyé en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Il est sûrement préoccupé par sa nouvelle enquête, vous connaissez Sherlock...

-Quelle nouvelle enquête ?

-Eh bien oui, celle du monsieur qui était avec lui en haut !

-Mais il n'y avait personne en haut ! Quel monsieur, comment était-il ? Demanda brusquement Lestrade en la prenant par les épaules, le regard alarmé.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait très attention, des cheveux noirs, je crois, assez longs. Un beau visage, assez atypique, des yeux très noirs... Ah, et il était couvert de sang, mais il a dit que ça n'était pas le sien. Pourquoi...

Mais l'inspecteur était déjà parti. Il remonta en trombe les escaliers. C'était lui, c'était certain ! Le cadavre vivant ! Et il allait s'en prendre à Sherlock ! La porte claqua et le policier braqua son arme sur l'individu qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, à quelques centimètre à peine du détective.

-LES MAINS EN L'AIR, PLUS UN GESTE !


	10. Dixième partie

Dixième Partie : Severus

Où l'on tente quelque chose

7 janvier 2017

11:19

-LES MAINS EN L'AIR, PLUS UN GESTE !

Severus se retourna d'un bloc vers l'inspecteur qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, le revolver pointé vers eux. Enfin, vers lui, mais Sherlock et lui étaient si proches que c'était la même chose. Ce dernier jeta un regard curieux vers Lestrade.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Cet homme, c'est le cadavre ! Tu le savais ? Bien sûr que tu le savais... Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Il...

Pendant que l'inspecteur déblatérait à toute vitesse, le sorcier évaluait la distance entre sa main et sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de l'autre côté de Sherlock. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'attrape pour oublietter ce policier, mais un accio serait trop visible. Il se pencha légèrement à gauche et, en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, il tendit la main dans le dos du détective. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bout de sa baguette quand Lestrade le vit.

-J'AI DIT PLUS UN GESTE !


	11. Onzième partie

Onzième Partie

Où l'on tombe des nues

7 janvier 2017

11:20

-J'AI DIT PLUS UN GESTE !

Ce salopard avait bougé, il en était sûr.

-Il est là pour te tuer, Sherlock, j'en suis certain, je –

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Car il venait de voir la main derrière le dos du détective. Cette main qui effleurait sa hanche. Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Les deux hommes étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches pour que cela soit anodin. Ce pourrait-il que... Sherlock ? Et cet homme ? Ce serait pour cela qu'il le protégeait ? Mais...

Soudain, l'inspecteur partit d'un grand éclat de rire. C'était donc lui, la personne qui était dans le couloir quand il était entré. C'était lui que Sherlock couvrait. C'était lui, la « chose à faire » ! Sherlock avait un petit-ami ! Oh, quand il dirait ça à John !

Les deux « amants » se regardèrent, interloqués. Apparemment, Lestrade était devenu fou. Le détective s'avança vers lui à pas lents, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui saisit le bras doucement. Lestrade releva la tête et planta son regard larmoyant dans celui de son ami.

-Ah, Sherlock, si j'avais su... Navré pour le dérangement, messieurs, je vous laisse, je suppose que vous avez « des tas de choses à faire »...

Et il sortit de la pièce sur un clin d’œil appuyé, les épaules encore secouées par un rire silencieux. Il redescendit les escaliers, salua Mrs Hudson, qui, décidément, ne comprenait plus rien, et appela un taxi pour se rendre directement chez John.


	12. Douzième partie

Douzième partie

Où l'on reste

Et puis, finalement, il était resté. Pour combien de temps ? Qui sait. Il avait voulu partir, vraiment. Ne pas mettre en danger cet homme qui avait menti pour lui sans le connaître. Il avait annoncé son départ. Mais Sherlock l'avait retenu. Il lui avait dit, reste. Restez, je veux dire. « Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Si ceux qui vous cherchent s'approchent, je le saurai dans la minute.

-Mais _pourquoi_?

Il y avait eu un silence à ce moment-là.

-Je ne sais pas. Parce que. »

C'est étonnant comme des changements dans le caractère de quelqu'un, aussi profonds et définitifs soient-ils, peuvent s'opérer si doucement qu'on ne s'en rend compte qu'après. Depuis quand était-ce devenu aussi facile pour Sherlock de dire « je ne sais pas » ? Depuis quand était-ce devenu si peu effrayant pour Severus de dire « j'ai besoin d'aide » ? Tout paraît différent alors, quand on a dit ce qui est logé au fond de soi. Et surtout quand on l'a dit à une personne en particulier.

Il avait cédé. Severus Snape avait cédé. Il était resté, et c'était un élan d'égoïsme qui l'avait décidé. Il voulait connaître cet homme étrange aux boucles noires, et aux yeux si expressifs alors que son visage restait parfois si impassible. Les yeux... La chose la plus difficile à contrôler, à dompter. Car les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et du cœur. Ligne directe, pas d'arrêt entre les deux. Pas moyen de descendre en chemin.

Ils avaient embarqué ensemble dans un train dont ils ne connaissaient ni la destination, ni la vitesse. Etait-il possible de sauter en marche quand on avançait à une telle allure ? Peut-être, au risque que cela coûte la vie. Pour l'instant, ils se laissaient porter, bringuebaler là où bon leur semblait, s'abandonnant chaque jour un peu plus, ces deux hommes que rien n'aurait poussé à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ces deux hommes si profondément différents des autres, de ceux du dehors, qui attendaient éternellement sur le quai qu'un wagon passe et s'arrête pour les prendre.

Sherlock avait harcelé de longues heures durant Severus à propos du monde magique, et Severus avait suivi Sherlock lors d'une enquête, puis sur une deuxième, où il avait joué un rôle décisif dans l'arrestation du coupable, puis dans une troisième encore, et bien d'autres ensuite.

John avait observé tout cela depuis le bord de la route. Il savait que Severus ne prenait pas sa place, ne le remplaçait pas, et ce dernier n'avait pas la prétention de se comparer à John. La relation qu'avaient Sherlock Holmes et John Watson était d'une nature unique, l'une de celles qui ne naissent qu'entre deux personnes qui sont liées par des liens si forts qu'ils en deviennent indestructibles dans et de par leur magnificence. Personne n'ignorait cela. Il suffisait de voir les deux compagnons dans la même pièce pour comprendre que ce qui les liait était plus fort que tout.

La relation qu'entretenait Sherlock et Severus, quant à elle, était d'une nature totalement différente.Pas plus ou moins forte, non, les relations ne se calculent pas en intensité. Elles étaient différentes dans leur essence même, et cela excluait toute forme de jalousie ou de comparaison d'une part ou de l'autre. Ce que les deux hommes partageaient, c'était flou, indéfini, mouvant. C'était des sentiments instantanés, prit sur le vif, comme des polaroïds incapables de se figer dans le temps. Ils vivaient ce qu'ils vivaient, et advienne ce qu'il pourra. Ce n'était pas charnel, mais un lien purement spirituel, une connexion qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils étaient bien ensemble, ces deux génies incompris, toujours assoiffés de connaissance et de ressentis. Ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre, se développant l'un _par_ l'autre, jusqu’à former dans une osmose étrange, une sorte d'entité unique qui ne demande qu'à se séparer pour mieux refusionner ensuite. Quant à savoir combien de temps cela pouvait durer, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ce n'étaient pas tant les sentiments qui primaient, mais plutôt l'émotion immédiate d'être parfaitement à sa place.

Cela aurait pu s'achever ainsi, dans les flammes ou dans la glace, ou dans la poussière. Ils auraient pu continuer, des siècles durant, ou exploser, un jour ou l'autre, ou s'oublier, ou mourir. Mais le destin, semble-t-il, n'en avait pas encore fini avec eux, si tant est que le destin ait jamais fini quoi que ce soit. Alors, si vous voulez bien, nous allons les suivre encore un peu, avant de les laisser à jamais là où nous les aurons quittés.


	13. Treizième partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir (il est 1h39am au moment où j’écris ces lignes donc BON).   
> Mille fois navrée pour cette longue attente ! Maintenant que j’ai repris les cours, je devrais me remettre à publier plus régulièrement ^^’ Enfin, ne prenez pas ça pour argent comptant non plus hein !  
> Sachez en tout cas que je n’abandonne jamais une histoire en cours. Il peut y avoir de longues poses imprévues, mais il y aura toujours une suite ou une fin, même six mois plus tard.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Partie 13 : Où l’on aime et où l’on perd

24 novembre 2017

07:03

Le jour se leva, blême et poisseux, sur la ville plongée dans le brouillard. L’un de ces matins de novembre où l’on prend conscience que l’été est bien loin derrière, et que devant ne s’étend que l’hiver, à perte de vue, étendue blanche et froide.

Severus jeta un dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron et y plaça un sort de stase . Il releva la tête et grimaça en massant son cou douloureux. D’un geste de sa baguette, il envoya tous les ingrédients se ranger à leur place et dégagea la table.

Se dirigeant vers le salon, il s’aperçut que Sherlock s’était endormi, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Le sorcier s’autorisa un sourire attendri et s’approcha pour enlever son ordinateur des genoux du détective.

La veille, Severus s’était relevé aux alentours des trois heures du matin, ne parvenant pas à dormir, pour aller faire quelques potions. Il avait trouvé Sherlock assit devant son microscope.

– Insomnie ? Lui avait-il demandé.

– Yep. Toi aussi je suppose ?

– Oui. Je venais faire des potions. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

– Non, ça va, reste.

Le sorcier s’était donc installé en face de son ami et avait commencé une nouvelle commande de potions qui venait de Scandinavie. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu’il vivait à Baker Street, et, étrangement, il y était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Pas tout le temps, pas tous les jours. Mais plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Sherlock et lui s’étaient rapidement habitués à la présence de l’autre, et avaient fini par l’apprécier. Il y avait entre eux une complicité que ni l’un ni l’autre n’aurait pu imaginer avoir au bout de seulement quelques mois. Comme s’ils étaient faits pour s’entendre. Ils étaient tous deux tellement marginalisés, tellement brisés de l’intérieur, quoique pour différentes raisons, que cette part de leur âme abîmée s’était reconnue en l’autre. D’aucun jugera qu’une relation basée sur les malheurs passés et le désespoir n’était pas très saine, mais ils se trompent.

Sherlock et John partaient souvent résoudre des crimes ensemble, ce qui avait pour résultat que Severus et Mary s’étaient plus d’une fois retrouvés à prendre un café ensemble, et s’étaient découvert des affinités. Le fait d’avoir tous deux été d’anciens espions censés être morts, ça crée des liens. Ils parlaient de leur vie d’avant, du danger, du mensonge.

Severus s’était aperçut qu’il pouvait sourire, rire même. Certes son visage n’était pas devenu un parfait reflet de son âme, mais il était plus détendu, et les rides de son front commençaient à s’estomper. Il avait l’air plus jeune, un peu moins détruit, peut-être.

Mais tout n’allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, loin de là. IL se sentait parfois tellement vide. Cette réalisation soudaine que son amour pour Lily n’avait été qu’un leurre l’avait laissé comme orphelin de tout sentiment positif. Durant toutes ces années, après la guerre, il s’était efforcé de ne pas y penser, usant pour cela de diverses moyens, légaux ou non.Ce qui est bien quand on se tient loin des gens, c’est qu’on n’est pas soumis à la vue de leurs humeurs. Maintenant qu’il vivait avec Sherlock Holmes, ils se voyait contraint de côtoyer des gens dont le bonheur était une chose visible, et cela le rendait profondément triste, car cela mettait en évidence ce qu’il avait perdu. A lui, il ne restait plus que la haine et la rancœur, la jalousie et les regrets, tant de regrets.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour, peu de temps auparavant, au début du mois de septembre. Sherlock et lui avaient passé la semaine à courir sur la piste d’un meurtrier tchèque, qu’ils avaient fini par arrêter de façon magistrale, à grand renfort de rideaux de théâtre, de caméra de surveillance éteinte et de téléphone sur écoute. Pour fêter cet heureux dénouement, le détective avait emmené le sorcier manger au Ritz. Après cela, ils n’avaient pas voulu rentrer tout de suite, encore grisés par les événements de la journée. Ils s’étaient alors promenés dans Londres, et Sherlock avait commencé à parler. De lui, de son enfance, de son manque de confiance en lui. De son sentiment d’être profondément différent des autres enfants de son âge. De son admiration pour son frère, Mycroft, de la manière dont il s’était senti abandonné lorsque ce dernier était parti à l’université. De cette sœur qu’il avait oublié. De son passage dans le monde adulte, de ce qui en avait découlé, inévitablement. Sa solitude. Sa rencontre avec John. Ce qu’ils avaient vécu, partagé, jusqu’à ce que l’ex-soldat ne rencontre Mary et l’abandonne à son tour. Sa solitude, à nouveau. La cocaïne qu’il s’injectait quotidiennement, parfois jusqu’à deux à trois fois par jour. La chaleur dans ses veines qui remontait jusque dans sa poitrine, jusque dans sa tête, décomposant les formes en taches de lumières et les sons en ondes sourdes. Son cerveau apaisé, enfin. Son cœur, ce cœur qu’il n’avait parfois pas été sûr de posséder, qui ne ressentait plus rien, pendant quelques instants. La douleur quand la drogue s’évacuait de son organisme et le laissait seul, souvent à même le sol, dans une pièce vide et froide, le corps vide et froid.

Severus avait compris, avait compati, avait été là pour lui. Et pendant que Sherlock parlait, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, de sa voix un peu cassée, tandis qu’il disait des choses qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé raconter à quiconque, Severus avait senti une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, dans tout son corps. Une douce vague qui serrait son cœur de la manière la plus exquise. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l’aimait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il aimait. Il savait que c’était de l’amour. Il le savait, non pas dans son esprit, mais dans sa chair même, de manière aussi intrinsèque qu’indescriptible. Et il comprit aussi que ce n’était pas un sentiment nouveau. IL n’en avait juste pas pris conscience avant.

L’amour n’arrive pas toujours d’un coup, par une révélation soudaine. Il s’installe doucement, se love discrètement dans le quotidien, entre la routine et la tendresse, comme s’il avait peur de déranger, jusqu’au jour où un rayon de soleil oblique ou une inflexion de la voix nous fait réaliser que notre coeur est prit, irrémédiablement, comme une condamnation, mais si douce, si légère, que s’y perdre devient la première des priorités et la dernière des damnations.

Alors voilà, il était tombé amoureux. Severus Snape était tombé amoureux. Cela vous étonne ? Et pourtant, c’est comme s’il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Ce moment où il serait enfin prêt à s’abandonner à quelqu’un, ce moment où une personne comptait tellement pour lui, pour lui et non pas pour un quelconque vieux fou ou un quelconque intérêt national, qu’il serait prêt non pas juste à tuer, mais aussi à mourir, s’il lui arrivait malheur.

A partir de ce moment-là, il se raccrocha à cet amour pour affronter les épreuves qui pourraient arriver. Il se doutait bien que, comme le désir qu’il avait éprouvé pour lui le premier jour, ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés par le détective. Mais il ne tentait pas pour autant d’effacer ce qu’il ressentait. C’était trop beau, trop précieux, trop _humain_ , pour qu’il veuille l’oublier. C’était un beau sentiment, et il avait ressenti tellement de noirceur tout au long de sa vie pour tenter de garder celui-là le plus longtemps possible.

Peut-être bien que ce n’était pas très sain de faire grandir et d’entretenir en lui un sentiment qui ne serait jamais payé de retour, au lieu de l’étouffer et de passer à quelque chose de plus constructif, mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? On fait avec ce qu’on a, et quand on n’a pas beaucoup, on fait quand même.

Ce matin-là donc, ce matin gris, rien n’aurait laissé présager qu’il allait être le début d’une journée qui allait être le début de tout le reste. Tant de jours importants commencent ainsi, sans qu’on ne se doute de rien… C’en est presque terrifiant.

Sherlock se réveilla au moment où Severus sortait de la douche. Le détective se releva de son fauteuil avec une grimace due à la position peu agréable dans laquelle il s’était endormi et fut surpris de trouver une couverture sur ses épaules. Son téléphone sonnait avec insistance. Il le prit, décrocha, attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son interlocuteur parlait, puis son visage s’éclaira, faisant inconsciemment sourire le sorcier qui se tenait en face de lui.

Il raccrocha et se précipita pour saisir son manteau, fébrile.

– Nouvelle affaire ! J’y vais ! Mais je serai de retour à vingt heures, promis !

Et il disparut dans l’encadrement de la porte, ne laissant qu’un claquement de manteau et une fragrance de son parfum si familier à Severus.

Le sorcier resta planté là un instant, encore pris au dépourvu par la lumière des yeux du détective, puis vaqua à ses occupations jusqu’à vingt heures, heure à laquelle Sherlock et lui avaient prévu d’aller manger au restaurant.

Une chose étrange aussi, cette manière qu’ont les jours importants de passer à une vitesse ridiculement lente, jusqu’à ce que l’élément perturbateur arrive et déclenche l machine infernale qui transforme les heures en minutes et les minutes en battements de coeur.

Vingt heures. Sherlock n’était pas rentré. Severus ne lui en tint pas rigueru et l’attendit patiemment.

Vingt-et-une heures. Impatience.

Vingt-deux heures. Exaspération.

Vingt-trois heures. Inquiétude.

Minuit. Panique.

Severus décida de partir à sa recherche, imaginant déjà le pire. Au moment où il se levait de son fauteuil, son portable sonna. Le coeur du sorcier se mit à battre de soulagement quand il vit le nom de son ami s’afficher sur l’écran. Il se saisit de l’objet et décrocha, un vague sourire au lèvres, riant de sa propre panique.

Mais ce sourire disparut et il se tendit immédiatement en entendant la voix à l’autre bout du fil. Car ce n’était pas la voix du détective. Elle était moins grave, plus douce aussi, une sorte de douceur amère. La douceur du poison.

– Bonsoir… Severus, c’est ça ? Il semblerait que tu tiennes une place très importante dans le coeur de notre cher détective. Il est avec moi d’ailleurs, tu veux lui faire un petit coucou ?

Severus, tétanisé, entendit la voix rauque de celui qu’il aimait sortir du haut-parleur :

– Severus ne viens pas, c’est un piège s’il te plaît ne sois pas stupide ne viens pas !

Le.a kidnappeur.euse reprit le téléphone.

– Je crois que tu en as assez entendu, Sevy. Viens nous rejoindre. Mais attention, si tu ramène la police, sache que je le saurai, et que ton cher amour risque d’en payer les conséquences.

– Vous bluffez, dit Severus d’une voix calme.

– Je bluffe ? Peut-être …

On entendit un coup sourd suivit d’un cri de douleur.

– Ou peut-être pas…

« Viens nous rejoindre Sevy. La fête n’attends que toi pour commencer. »

Et il ne resta plus au bout du fil que la tonalité morne indiquant que l’autre avait raccroché.

Severus s’aperçut alors que son corps tremblait et que ses genoux étaient faibles. Son cœur battait à toute allure, son souffle était saccadé. Il tomba sur une chaise, sentant sa tête tourner.

Il se força à se calmer. Il avait été espion pendant des années, par Merlin ! Il devait se calmer. Il s’efforça de ne pas penser à Sherlock, Sherlock kidnappé, torturé peut-être. IL se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, et s’efforça de ne penser à rien.

Petit-à-petit, sa respiration s’apaisa. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Son visage redevint impassible.

Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Il lui avait fallu vingt-quatre secondes pour reprendre son calme. Il vieillissait.

Son esprit était calme à présent. Il pouvait réfléchir posément.

Il allait y aller, bien sûr. Il allait sauver Sherlock. Le contraire n’était même pas envisageable. Il se sentait confiant : il était un sorcier, l’un des meilleurs espions du monde magique. Il avait vécu deux guerres, et même s’il avait failli y laisser sa peau, il était toujours là.

Il sauverait Sherlock. Quel choix avait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il savait qu’il avait l’avantage de ses pouvoirs, quel l’autre était fort probablement moldu.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau. Un message apparut à l’écran :

_Lockwood industrial park_

_Mill Mead Road, Tottenham Hale_

Dépêche-toi ;)

Severus transplana.


End file.
